


Read your mind

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Supernatural Elements
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garciová toho ví víc než obyčejný smrtelník. Z jednoduchého důvodu. Garciová totiž v žádném případě <i>není</i> obyčejný smrtelník.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read your mind

Morgan zamyšleně koukal na jedinou černou obrazovku v Garciině kanclíku, rozvalený pohodlně v křesle, ale přesto jaksi napjatý, rysy ve tváři ztrhané. Vypadal unaveně a Garciová věděla, že kruhy, které má pod očima poté, co v noci zcela jistě skoro nespal a pak se celý den honil za zločinci, nejsou pořádně vidět jenom díky tomu, že je jeho kůže tak úžasně čokoládová. 

Bylo už po pracovní době, ale jemu se nechtělo domů, protože co na něj vlastně čekalo doma? Clooney byl u souseda, který byl ochotný si ho brát k sobě, i když sám měl dva psy, když bude Morgan v práci, a jinak neměl doma nic, na co by se snad mohl těšit. 

Už ani do postele se netěšil, protože dobře věděl, že by stejně nemohl spát, i kdyby se o to pokoušel. 

Nevyspal se pořádně už několik týdnů, vlastně od té doby, co –

Povzdychl si. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se ho Garciová jemně, v hlase zájem a starostlivost, a on věděl, že pokud jí dá šanci, bude okamžitě u něj, šťouchat do něj, ujišťovat ho, že ho má ráda a že jí může říct cokoli, a ptát se ho, co se mu stalo. 

Jen trhnul rameny. 

Přisunula se k němu trochu blíž, ale na nic se neptala, jen tam byla, taková tichá podpora, připravená být tam pro něj a na jeho straně, kdyby si chtěl promluvit. 

Ramena mu klesla. „Rozešel jsem se s Rebekou,“ řekl tiše, ale nepodíval se na ni, místo toho dál hypnotizoval obrazovku, otočený ke Garciové prakticky zády, takže se nemusel dívat na to, jak se tváří. „Nemělo to smysl.“ 

„Oh, zlato, to je mi líto,“ řekla Garciová tiše, položila mu ruku na rameno a mírně stiskla. 

Morgan neodpověděl, jen trhnul hlavou, protože to nebyla Rebeka, kdo se rozhodl pro rozchod, byl to on, kdo jí včera večer řekl, že by se měli rozejít. Jejich vztah byl… Rebeka byla moc milá, vstřícná a chápavá, i co se týkalo jeho šílené pracovní doby, ale nefungovalo to. Nikdy to mezi nimi nemohlo doopravdy fungovat. Prostě se _museli_ rozejít. 

_Protože nemělo smysl udržovat falešný vztah s Rebekou, když celou dobu miluju Reida_ , napadlo ho. 

Trhnul sebou, když Garciová vypískla a vrhla se mu zezadu kolem krku. Přitiskla se k němu, paže obemknuté kolem jeho ramen, její vlasy ho šimraly zboku na tváři. „Já to věděla!“ oznámila hlasitě, zpěvavým hláskem plným nadšení, těsně vedle jeho ucha. „Věděla jsem to celou dobu, ale samozřejmě jsem neměla důkazy, ale věděla jsem to, od samého začátku, věděla jsem, že Reida miluješ, nedalo se to přeslechnout, protože jsi na něj pořád myslel a –“

Garciová se zarazila uprostřed věty a okamžik na to její paže sklouzly pryč a ona mlčky ustoupila o krok vzad, takže se mohl obrátit, a taky to udělal, otočil se za ní tak rychle, že mu ruplo za krkem, ale nevšímal si toho, jen na Garciovou ohromeně a zmateně zíral, oči rozevřené doširoka, a Garciová mu pohled upřeně oplácela, bledá a zhrozená, oči vytřeštěné, dlaň přitisknutou přes pusu. 

„Ah, kruci, kruci, kruci…“ vydechla tichounce a potřásla hlavou. 

„Garci?“ oslovil ji pomalu. Roztřeseně vstal a popošel k ní. Položil jí ruce na ramena a naklonil se k ní, aby se jí mohl zblízka dívat do tváře. „Okamžitě mi řekni, jak jsi to myslela, když jsi řekla, že se nedalo přeslechnout, jak jsem na něj _myslel_ ,“ požádal ji. „Protože to znělo jako… Ježiši, to je ujetý,“ přejel si rukou po hlavě a potichu, trochu hystericky se zasmál, „ale znělo to, jako bys říkala, že jsi _slyšela_ moje myšlenky…“ Zíral na ni a čekal, kdy se mu vysměje a řekne mu, že je sice geniální a čarodějka, co se týče počítačů a získávání informací o komkoli, ale pokud něco neumí, tak to docela určitě je čtení myšlenek. 

Garciová se kousla do rtu a uhnula pohledem. V očích se jí zaleskla jedna nebo dvě slzy. 

Morgan pootevřel pusu. „Garci?“ zašeptal nejistě. „Snad nemůžeš _vážně_ …?“ nedořekl a jen na ni zíral, naprosto otřesený. Najednou se mu začalo skládat dohromady to, jak vždycky věděla, co mu říct, aby ho uklidnila, rozesmála nebo ho přiměla, aby se jí svěřil. To, jak vždycky věděla, kdy tam má být pro něj a mluvit, a kdy jen sedět vedle něj a mlčet a jen tam být s ním. To, jak mu vždycky rozuměla, jako by beze slov. To, jak pokaždé, když ji s sebou vzali do terénu a přiměli ji mluvit s nějakou obětí, dokázala neomylně zacílit na to správné místo, které jí zaručilo, že zjistí, co potřebovala. 

„Já vím, že jsem ti to měla říct už dřív, Dereku, vím, že,“ polkla slzy a váhavě k němu vzhlížela, „jsem ti to neměla tajit, ale měla jsem strach…“ vzlykla. „ _Nemohla_ jsem ti to říct, nemohla jsem to říct nikomu z vás, protože jsem se bála, že si budete myslet, že to není normální, že _já_ nejsem normální…“ 

Uhnula z dosahu jeho rukou a sedla si do svého oblíbeného křesla, shrbená, s hlavou sklopenou. 

Stál za ní a díval se na ni, pořád ještě otřesený tím, co zjistil. „Penelopo?“ 

Zvedla hlavu a podívala se mu do očí, napůl vystrašeně kvůli tomu, co si o ní bude myslet, a napůl vzdorně, jako by říkala „tak se na mě podívej, to jsem já“. „Ano, Dereku. Slyším tvoje myšlenky.“ Polkla. Hlas se jí chvěl. „Slyším myšlenky každého z vás, pořád. Je to jako takový… _šum_ někde vzadu v mojí hlavě. Nemůžu to zastavit. Prostě to tak je. Vždycky bylo.“ 

„Vždycky?“ zeptal se jí měkce. 

Pomalu přikývla, zjevně povzbuzená zjištěním, že v jeho výrazu nebyla žádná výrazně negativní emoce. Žádný strach nebo znechucení ani nic podobného. Zmatení, nevěřícnost, šok, to ano, ale nic horšího. Mírně se uvolnila. 

„Nikdy jsem nebyla ráda mezi lidmi. Bylo to… _bolelo_ to, muset poslouchat jejich myšlenky, muset slyšet všechny ty příšerné věci, na které mysleli, a nemoci to nijak ovlivnit, nemoci před tím utéct…“ Zhluboka se nadechla a hořce se pousmála. „Proto mi tak vyhovují počítače. Jsou _potichu. Nemyslí_.“

Morgan k ní vykročil a stejně jako ona předtím, ji zezadu pevně objal. Tvář zabořil do jejích vlasů a ona zvedla ruce a pevně se chytila jeho předloktí, skoro mu zarývala nehty do kůže, jako by se ho potřebovala držet, cítit jeho přítomnost. 

„Proto tolik miluju vás. Nikdy předtím jsem nepoznala nikoho, kdo by měl tak čistou mysl, jako vás šest, Dereku. Díky vám mám pocit, že jsou na světě i dobří lidé,“ řekla jemně. 

Morgan se usmál a škádlivě ji políbil do vlasů na temeni hlavy. „Kdykoli, Garcino,“ zabroukal konejšivě. „Kdykoli.“ 


End file.
